icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
1999 Memorial Cup
The 1999 MasterCard Memorial Cup took place from May 15-23 at the Ottawa Civic Centre in Ottawa, Ontario. Participating teams were the host Ottawa 67's and the winners of the Ontario Hockey League, Quebec Major Junior Hockey League and Western Hockey League which were the Belleville Bulls, Acadie-Bathurst Titan and Calgary Hitmen. The host 67s won their second Memorial Cup, their first since 1984. The 1999 Memorial Cup set a record for attendance (since the round-robin format was first used in 1972) with a total of 84,200 people in 8 sell-out games. It was the first Memorial Cup to be shown on CTV Sportsnet having moved from TSN. The 67's, who had lost in the 2nd round of the OHL playoffs to the Bulls were able to win the Cup having defeated those same Bulls in the Cup semis and then defeating the Hitmen in an overtime thriller where Matt Zultek scored the winning goal. Background At the beginning of the 1998-1999 season, Ottawa's new owner, Jeff Hunt vowed to bring home the Memorial Cup that season. The successful new executive was paramount to more than doubling the attendance from the previous season. That was definitely taken into consideration when Ottawa was chosen as the host of the 1999 Cup, as every game would be sold out in the 10,525 seat Ottawa Civic Centre. Ottawa had previously bid for the 1996 Memorial Cup but lost the bid to the Peterborough Petes. CHL All-time team During the 1999 Memorial Cup, the CHL unveiled its "All-time team" at the Civic Centre, with notably two 67's on the team. Special banners were raised in their honour, and except for Parent and Lemieux, the team attended the event. The team was as follows: *Goal: Bernie Parent, Niagara Falls Flyers (1963-1965) *Defence: Bobby Orr, Oshawa Generals (1963-1966) *Defence: Denis Potvin, Ottawa 67's (1967-1973) *Centre: Mario Lemieux, Laval Voisins (1981-1984) *Right wing: Guy Lafleur, Quebec Remparts (1969-1971) *Left wing: Brian Propp, Brandon Wheat Kings (1976-1979) *Coach: Brian Kilrea, Ottawa 67's (1974-1984; 1986-1994; 1995-present) Source: http://www.canoe.ca/99MemorialCup/may18_chlalltime.html Rosters Round-robin standings Scores Semi-final Final Scoring leaders #Justin Davis, OTT (3g, 6a, 9pts) #Mark Bell, OTT (2g, 6a, 8pts) #Pavel Brendl, CAL (4g, 3a, 7pts) #Joe Talbot, OTT (3g, 4a, 7pts) #Nick Boynton, OTT (1g, 6a, 7pts) #Brad Moran, CAL (3g, 3a, 6pts) #Matt Kinch, CAL (0g, 6a, 6pts) #Matt Zultek, OTT (3g, 2a, 5pts) #Glenn Crawford, BEL (3g, 1a, 4pts) #Ian Jacobs, OTT (3g, 1a, 4pts) Goaltending leaders #Seamus Kotyk, OTT (2.83 gaa, 0.907 sv%) #Cory Campbell, BEL (2.97 gaa, 0.911 sv%) #Alexandre Fomitchev, CAL (3.49, 0.894 sv%) #Roberto Luongo, ACA (3.67, 0.893 sv%) Award winners *Stafford Smythe Memorial Trophy (MVP): Nick Boynton, Ottawa *George Parsons Trophy (Sportsmanship): Brian Campbell, Ottawa *Hap Emms Memorial Trophy (Goaltender): Cory Campbell, Belleville *Ed Chynoweth Trophy (Top Scorer): Justin Davis, Ottawa All-star team *Goal: Cory Campbell, Belleville *Defence: Matt Kinch, Calgary; Nick Boynton, Ottawa *Forward: Glenn Crawford, Belleville; Joe Talbot, Ottawa; Pavel Brendl, Calgary 99BelBul.jpg|Belleville Bulls External links *Slam! Hockey: 1999 Memorial Cup *CHL Memorial Cup 1999 See also Category:1999 in hockey Category:Memorial Cup Tournaments